


Tidbits

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble for Chanbaek. Will be updated every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limits and their Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “Baekhyun you can’t join Mathletes! That’s social suicide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: kinda Mean Girls!AU, crossdressing. Started writing this on my writing date with Cee and Amy over a year ago but finished this only now. Hwasa, Solar, Amber cameos in an Exo fic lol.

 

Byun Baekhyun should have seen it coming.

Sure, he grew up in Bucheon but he should have known trouble in the form of Lu Han when the senior, with short skirt, obnoxiously pink top and gorgeous long ash blonde locks, walked up to him and told him with sickly sweet voice: "Hi, I'm Luhan from China. You're the new student, right?"

He replied a meek "Yes, noona" which earned him a not-so-light slap on his shoulders and giggles from the Chinese.  Baekhyun’s instinct told him that he should have ran away as far as possible from this person.

"I think we're going to be best friends," Luhan told him and then flicked his hair which should have sent an alarm— as in glaring red and blue flickering lights— in his head. But Baekhyun grew up in a province where boys do not wear girls' clothes so, curiosity got the better of him and Luhan ended up touring Baekhyun around the school upon Principal Lee’s insistence.

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Luhan was a really pleasant err, guy after all.

“I’m going to tell you everything you need to know in high school!” Luhan squeals and grabs his hands excitedly.

They are walking down the hall in the third floor when Luhan began pointing out random people that they pass by.

“That’s Amber.” Luhan points at a feminine looking guy. “Hey, Amber!” Luhan calls out and Baekhyun flinches at the former’s high-pitched voice. “She’s Chinese but she’s from Canada. That’s why she’s so nice.”

“That’s Kim Junmyeon, the student council president,” Luhan says, pointing at a small guy with eyeglasses and middle-parted hair inside Class One’s room. “Yes, he’s a junior and it’s the first time a third year student won the elections last year. Pretty impressive, to be honest.”

“Who styles their hair like that?” Baekhyun says unconsciously. Luhan looks pointedly at him and smiles as if having just learned a huge secret. Baekhyun turns red and Luhan begins to walk again.

“I know, right?” Luhan  replies.

“That’s Sehun,” Luhan points at a tall guy with sharp features. “He’s mine but he doesn’t know it yet.”

“That girl is Yongseon. She said she wanted to be a lesbian for me but I said no. Gross, I know,” Luhan rambles.

“That hot guy is Kris. But he’s almost too gay to function.”

Beside the “hot guy” is an even hotter guy who’s talking animatedly, gangly limbs flailing around, but it’s cute, Baekhyun thinks.

“Who’s that? The one beside Kris?” Baekhyun asks.

“That’s Chanyeol,” Luhan’s grin gets wider if that’s even possible.

“Come, my dear. I’ll introduce you to a whole new different world!” The other squeals in excitement.

 

\--

 

But that does not explain why Baekhyun is now trying on a black mini skirt in one of the changing rooms in the mall with Luhan constantly pestering him with questions, asking if he was already finished trying the skirt on.

"Luhan?" he calls and proceeds to open the door to take a peek at Luhan who is currently checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yes, dear?" Luhan replies without taking his eyes off of himself.

"Why did you ask me to wear a skirt?"

"Sweetie, it will be fun. Trust me," Luhan says while scrutinizing his face. “God, my pores are huge. Ugh.” He throws Baekhyun a glance and smiles. “Well, how does it feel like?”

“Uhmm, I really don’t know,” Baekhyun replies timidly. “It feels breezy, I guess?”

Luhan turns around, his skirt twirling and his long hair swishing, and tells him to open the door and rakes his eyes at Baekhyun's exposed legs.

"Oh my god, you have such lovely honey thighs!” Luhan squeaks. “You have slightly hairy legs but that can be solved easily. I wax my own legs at home but I’m running out of hot wax so we’ll have to buy some later.” Luhan tells him excitedly and proceeds to push him inside to deliberately remove his skirt, ignoring Baekhyun’s protests of ‘I only have my underwear on’ and ‘I’m still a virgin.’

Baekhyun went home with a bag full of skirt, blouses and, dresses on his right hand and an even larger bag of Etude House makeup and skincare products on his left, all courtesy of Luhan.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun ends up buying more dresses, heels, and lace front wigs one month into his friendship with Luhan. His mother had been supportive of his interesting wardrobe choice and even shed a tear when Baekhyun started wearing heels in exchange for her flats.

“My baby is a woman,” Baekhyun’s mother had claimed.

But alas, he still failed to catch the attention of his crush, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s going to have to consult Luhan about his plans of seducing the tall idiot whether it be by hook or by crook.

 

\--

 

“Baekhyun, you can’t just join Mathletes! That’s social suicide!” Luhan screeches at him from the other side of their lunch table.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo whines. They managed to recruit (blackmail) Kyungsoo into their crossdressing cult when they saw the math president taking pictures of someone from the dancing club. It didn’t really take that much coaxing with Kyungsoo to throw his black shirts to make room for his new black dresses when the boy is very much enthusiastic about wearing short skirts to seduce Kim Jongin. It only took three days before that Kim boy fell into Kyungsoo’s trap. Really, they should have known it’s Kyungsoo who’s the most lethal out of all of them.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun asks. “What’s the problem with that?”

“Look, just because Chanyeol is in that club doesn’t mean you have to follow him!” Luhan says.

“Nonsense! Baekhyun’s plan will succeed!” Kyungsoo butts in.

“No, it won’t!”

“How would you know when you failed to get into Oh Sehun’s pants after trying for a year?”

“...”

“Checkmate, bitch,” Kyungsoo smiles triumphantly as Luhan slowly untucks his dick to check his bruised ego.

“Shit, Kyungsoo, I think you broke him,” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo.

“Shush, you’re in the club now. Practice starts at 5.” Kyungsoo tells him as they walk away hand in hand from a wailing Luhan.

 

\---

  
 

Baekhyun eases his way into Park Chanyeol’s life by competing with him in every chance that he could get. And by being direct with his advances towards the guy.

They have been practicing for the Inter State Math Olympics which is due in a month and Baekhyun would never dumb himself down ever for a guy even as hot as Park Chanyeol and his new hair color. Ash blonde is usually for basic bitches but who the fuck cares when Baekhyun almost pops his tuck.

“Chanyeol, dear, I’d love to fuck you with your new hair but you got that answer wrong for the second question,” Baekhyun says halfway into their practice. “Look, if the limit doesn't approach anything…” Baekhyun rambles.

Chanyeol would normally smile at him and listen to his explanation just as what he does whenever Baekhyun practically throws himself into the other’s arms. However, Chanyeol leans in and whispers a retaliation for the first time since Baekhyun has decided to join Mathletes.

“You know, I’d love for that to happen after the competition,” Chanyeol mutters, leaning too close to Baekhyun that he can almost hear the small smile against his ears. "Would you like me to fuck you in tha

The sound of a masking tape ripping echoes across the room and Baekhyun runs away from the room with a flaming red face and hands covering his crotch, leaving Park Chanyeol with a triumphant smile on his annoyingly handsome face.

 

\--

 

“Contestants, find the limit of this equation,” the quizmaster announces.

It’s a tie breaker question and Baekhyun is sweating his balls out in his black dress as he frantically solves for the answer with the pressure of Kyungsoo behind his back shooting nervous glances at him and Luhan’s shouting from his seat.

“Yeah, fuck that bitch up, Baekhyun! You can do it!” Luhan screams as the guards drag him outside of the auditorium. “Wait, let me remove my heels! They’re Louboutins!”

There is also the pressure of winning this for Park Chanyeol who is currently looking at him intently from where he’s standing in the podium with their other teammates. Baekhyun can feel his sweat on his nape and it’s a good thing he had put his hair in a high ponytail to avoid any distractions (and because he looks good in a ponytail).

“Beep!” the sound of a buzzer fills the silence in the room and Baekhyun hears a collective gasp from the audience.

“The limit is negative one,” Ahn Hyejin, his competitor, announces confidently.

“Crap,” Baekhyun mumbles. Kyungsoo groans in the background and punches someone from their team. Probably Jaehyun, the freshman.

“The answer is incorrect,” the quizmaster declares and their team’s faces light up, even Jaehyun who’s currently nursing a broken arm. Chanyeol’s smiling brightly at Baekhyun and Baekhyun nearly shits himself on the stage from the amount of pressure he has to deal with.

“Now, we are in a sudden death. If Mister Byun--”

“It’s a Miss,” Chanyeol cuts in. The old man just looks grudgingly at Chanyeol and proceeds with his speech.

“If Miss Byun answers the problem correctly then, we have a winner.”

Limits. Why can’t I remember anything about limits? The auditorium is quiet as they wait for his answer.

We talked about limits the day Chanyeol had his hair dyed. He looked so hot but that’s not important now. Focus, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and tries to remember what happened the day he popped his tuck for Chanyeol’s hair.

If the limit never approaches anything...

“The limit does not exist,” Baekhyun mumbles. Fuck, he’s right. He's actually right!

“The limit does not exist!” he shouts.

“Our new state champions, the Chungdam Mathletes!”

Confetti falls down from the ceiling and the audience erupts into a cheer as his teammates approach him with a group hug. Baekhyun feels like Beyonce in Destiny’s Child at this moment.

“You’re Michelle Williams this time,” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo as they hug then detaches himself from the other before he could retort.

Baekhyun turns to his side and a mop of ash blonde hair tackles him into a hug.

“That’s my girl,” Chanyeol tells him proudly.

“I wasn’t under the impression that I was your girl,” Baekhyun teases.

“Dear, you courted me. I’m just giving you an answer.”

“Does that mean I can suck you off later?” Baekhyun asks quietly.

“You can do even more than that.”


	2. Hit That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym instructor Chanyeol likes Baekhyun’s body way too much.

 

 

“You know, you’re not getting paid to ogle at a customer, right?” Kyungsoo tells him as he sneaks up from behind the dumbbells where Chanyeol’s hiding.

 

“I know that, shut your trap!” Chanyeol whispers angrily.

 

He has his eyes set on this particular guy with dark ebony hair and puppy eyes. It’s disconcerting, really, how the guy could have such a youthful face and a sinful body at the same time. His chests are quite nice, his arms are toned, his shoulders wide, and he certainly doesn’t miss leg days as proven by his thick thighs. The guy also has a nice ass which makes it even worse.

 

“I don’t get it. Why don’t you just ask him if he needs your help? It looks like he could use some help working on his triceps anyway.” Kyungsoo says as if it’s that simple to approach him without Chanyeol making a fool out of himself. Chanyeol knows he looks attractive but he’s been told many times how his personality and physicality do not match and he agrees. For a gym instructor, he can be pretty clumsy himself, occasionally dropping weights onto his feet and just being embarrassing as a whole.

 

“Shush. He doesn’t even need my help. Look at him, Kyungsoo! He’s perfect!” Chanyeol states, ignoring Kyungsoo’s judging eyes and proceeds to leave him be.

 

It’s not that Byun Baekhyun (he checked their logbook to know his name. Don’t judge Chanyeol. A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do!) has such a ripped, muscular body. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun doesn’t really intend to bulk up his body. On the contrary, what makes the guy attractive in Chanyeol’s eyes is that he has curves that challenge what a fit male anatomy should look like in the standards of body weight training. His body exudes femininity and masculinity at the same time, and Chanyeol would definitely love to explore that body with his hands.

 

“Hello,” a voice interrupts his thoughts and Chanyeol quickly stands up, completely forgetting about the set of dumbbells hanging above him. A loud crack fills the gym and Chanyeol’s lucky there are only a few people at this time of the day because that was really dumb and wow his vision is currently getting blurry. Are there two Baekhyuns in front of him?

 

“I’m really sorry,” Baekhyun tells him.  “I did not mean to startle you or anything! Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Chanyeol’s ears are ringing and he is most certainly not fine. “Don’t worry about me.” Just as he says that, he feels hot stream of liquid flowing down the side of his face. Baekhyun’s face contorts into shock and fear at the same time.

 

“Shit, you’re bleeding!” Baekhyun mutters. “Come here,” the man says softly as he gathers the hem of his shirt and lifts it up to gently wipe off the blood, revealing his toned upper torso for Chanyeol to see up close and personal. It’s a lot to take in-- Baekhyun’s sexy armpits, his perky nipples, the soft, soft skin on his stomach, and the sliver of soft hair on the guy’s happy trail.

  
 

“There you--” Baekhyun starts and Chanyeol can only stand and stare stupidly at the other man as he feels his nose bleeding this time.

 

“Holy hell,”  the man proceeds to lift his shirt once more when Chanyeol quickly grabs the other’s wrist.

 

“No! No more shirt lifting, please!” Chanyeol pleads.

 

“I’m terribly sorry.”

 

“I know! I’m fine, really,” Chanyeol laughs while subtly wiping the blood off of his nose.

 

“I just wanted to say hi and maybe ask for you number,” Baekhyun tells him. “I didn’t know it would end up this way.”

 

“What.”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to give me your number. I thought I read the signs correctly because I always see you staring from afar.”  Baekhyun grins shyly and Chanyeol wants to puke all of a sudden. Is it even legal to look this attractive?

 

“Yes-- no-- I mean,” Chanyeol sighs. “What I meant was yes, I would like to exchange numbers and, no, you weren’t assuming things. I was definitely checking you out, as embarrassing and creepy as that may sound,” he admits.

 

Baekhyun beams at him and hands him his mobile phone. Chanyeol punches his number and saves it as Blood Chanyeol before he returns it to Baekhyun with a wide smile.

 

“Say, do you have anything to do at 4pm?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“My shift actually ends at 5,” Chanyeol apologetically replies.

 

“I’ll cover your shift. It’s just an hour. Go,” Kyungsoo shouts from the lobby.

 

“Ha. I guess I’m free, then.”

 

“How about an early dinner at the resto downtown? My treat,” Baekhyun says.

 

“That sounds nice. Just don’t lift your shirt up anymore,” Chanyeol jests and Baekhyun laughs. He likes the sound of Baekhyun’s laughter, Chanyeol decides.

 

“Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer so, I’ll see you outside the gym in an hour, Baekhyun.”

 

This has all got to be a dream, Chanyeol thinks. He stares at Baekhyun’s retreating back when the other man decides to completely take his shirt off and proceeds to the running machine with a shit-eating smile directed towards Chanyeol.

 

“Goddammit,” Chanyeol mumbles as he rushes off to the locker room with a hand covering the rising tent in his spandex shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Blame it on Park Chanyeol’s abs and Byun Baekhyun’s existence.


	3. Coffee Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journalism major Baekhyun interviews his crush Chanyeol for his school project.

“Hey, Soojung, do you know someone who’s closeted?”

“Sure, I would know someone who’s closeted,” Soojung deadpans without looking up from her laptop. It’s not the answer he’s looking for and Baekhyun frowns at his friend.

“I meant from their family. I just need to interview someone for my finals project for literary journalism,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically. “The figure skater I was supposed to interview never replied to my emails and my deadline’s a week away.”

Soojung tuts, irritated with how she’s being interrupted with her work. “Stop pestering me, Baekhyun. If something goes wrong with the layout, I’m going to get an earful from Kyungsoo. Just get his number from my phone.” Baekhyun laughs triumphantly as he saves Park Chanyeol’s number in his contacts as “real__pcy.”

\--

“So, what do you want to order?”

“Just whatever,” Chanyeol replies with a shy smile. It is still disconcerting how far Chanyeol’s looks are from his personality; while Chanyeol is huge in every aspect (Baekhyun subtly examines the other’s crotch and yup, huge) and yet he completely acts like a puppy.

Baekhyun orders him a latte and gets himself an iced coffee jelly because something tells him Chanyeol is the type of person who would like a latte.

“You can keep the stickers,” he tells the giant. His guts also tell him that Chanyeol frequents the coffee shop to collect stickers for the free planner.

\--

“So, you’re gay, yes?” Baekhyun clarifies which earns him a curt nod. He needs to double-check everything before proceeding with his set of questions.

Their class for feature writing requires them to write a full-length article on an interesting person and Baekhyun thinks this is the perfect opportunity to get an A+, and get into Park Chanyeol’s pants. This is like hitting two birds with one stone. This also seems extremely unprofessional but he genuinely believes that Chanyeol’s story will help him pass his class with flying colors.

“My mom knows,” he starts. “But, my father is an entirely different story.” Chanyeol is smiling the same smile that he has plastered on his face every single day.

“And why is that?”

“Well, he works in Japan so, I can’t tell him yet. And I don’t think he would be glad to hear that his son’s anything but straight,” Chanyeol replies. “Fathers have expectation of their sons, you know?”

Baekhyun gets it, really. That is exactly why he is writing this piece, not just because of some shallow reason like Chanyeol is hot and he wants to be his boyfriend  but because he also wants to know more about him; wants to know how hard it is for a gay guy to come out to his conservative Korean father and to have to explain that he is not straight. Fathers would always want their sons to mirror them, to grow up exactly like them and Chanyeol will never be that son.

Despite the extremely personal subject, the interview goes well. Chanyeol looks happy, his smile never wavering despite telling Baekhyun of his hardships. Chanyeol needs to stop, really, because Baekhyun’s falling and falling by the minute and he cannot really help but admire how strong of a person the other is.

Baekhyun promptly takes his first sip of his drink and his nose scrunches because his coffee jelly sucks.

“Is everything all right?” Chanyeol asks.

“My coffee jelly tastes weird. Wanna taste?” Baekhyun cannot help but offer.

“Sure,” Chanyeol surprises him, takes the cup from the other’s hands, and sips at the very same straw that Baekhyun uses. God, his lips look so sexy and oh, wow we had an indirect kiss. Baekhyun is screaming internally but manages to keep a straight face the entire time. He is a professional.

The interview proceeds without a hitch this time and when they finished, it is already dark outside.

The actual interview actually ended much earlier but Chanyeol had started asking him questions, instead.

“What about you, Baekhyun? Do your parents…”

“Oh, my parents know that I’m gay and they’re very supportive of me,” Baekhyun answers with a smile. He is still sipping on his fucking coffee jelly because hey, he paid for this and he is not going to waste his allowance.

“That’s great,” Chanyeol says, nodding. “So, you’re available right now, yeah?”

That effectively makes Baekhyun choke on a jelly and he swears to God he will never ever fucking buy this drink again because wow he looks so stupid right now, coughing and eyes watering.

“Yeah,” he coolly replies after recovering.

“Well, I was wondering if I could take you out on a second date.”

“Second date?” Baekhyun asks and his hands are turning sweaty. How did he know about his--

“Soojung told me,” Chanyeol tells him. “You looked like you were about to pop a vein.” Chanyeol chuckles at him and Baekhyun just wants to shove breadsticks on his purse-- oh, wrong place.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol offers. “Just so you know, I find you extremely gorgeous, too.”

Baekhyun grins winningly at him because he knows he is going to ace his project and he just scored a date with his crush.

Thank Jesus, Baekhyun whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story except the happy ending part lmfao


	4. Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun assures Chanyeol why he loves him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was posted separately on my Tumblr over a year ago. Also, a bit of size kink (on my part lol)

Baekhyun awakes to the sunlight streaming through the window and the constant threading of a hand on his hair.

“Chanyeol? Why are you still here? Don’t you have a schedule at 7 am?” he asks and then pecks the other’s hand.

The other smiles and had it been another person, they would have been fooled but, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol so well after years of being friends and he knows something is bothering the younger.

“Hey,” Baekhyun sits up and removes the pillow in between them and proceeds to wrap his arms around the other’s waist and promptly rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

After a long silence which consists of Baekhyun humming a tune, Chanyeol speaks up.

“Baek, who’s the most handsome in the group?”

Baekhyun pretends to think about it and blurts out, “probably Sehun.”

“Then...”

“Then what?”

“Then, why did you choose me?”

Baekhyun visibly stiffens at the sudden question and then after a long moment of awkward silence (on Chanyeol’s part), Baekhyun doubles over in laughter and hits the younger in the chest. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in confusion until the other abruptly stops laughing and looks at him in the eyes.

Baekhyun leans in and captures the younger’s lips in a sweet and languid kiss. Chanyeol could feel the other’s smile in between kisses.

Baekhyun bumps his nose with the other and looks him straight into his eyes as if gauging Chanyeol’s face.

“It’s going to sound extremely cheesy so I apologize in advance.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks in uncertainty.

“Sehun is the most handsome, yes. You’re probably third or fourth in ranking.” Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy at this point.. “But hey, I love you because you’re Park Chanyeol, not because you’re the number one handsome man in South Korea,” Baekhyun plants a small kiss in Chanyeol’s forehead and tackles him into a tight hug. They stay like that for a moment, savoring each other’s warmth when Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“But if it bothers you so much, I think you’re much bigger than Sehun,” Baekhyun says while slowly dragging his fingers across the hem of Chanyeol’s sweatpants.

“But how did you know-“

“We’ve all been in public baths before.”

“But-“

“Sssh. Much bigger.”

 


End file.
